The present invention pertains to custom boots for protecting horse hooves and also serving as wear elements supporting the horse weight as transmitted through the walls of the hoof.
The prior art includes many variations of horse “shoes” that are intended to be secured by fasteners that penetrate the horse hoof wall. This mode of “shoeing” induces many problems to the hoof and to the horse health. The prior art also includes various boots that surround the hoof and also provide a weight-bearing element under the hoof. However, for a number of reasons these do not function well, in particular because they are not stable on the horse's hoof and are inclined to become loose. None of these devices provide methods of fitting to a horse hoof in an exacting or custom manner.
What is desired is horse footwear that is securely attached without penetrating fasteners. As well a method of construction is needed that accurately accommodate the geometry of individual hooves.